


Coming Clean

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Awkwardness, Domestic, F/M, Family, Fluff, In-Laws, Kanan is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Cham Syndulla is getting some supplies for the Ryloth rebel cell, and stops over to have dinner with Kanan and Hera. Hera decides this is a good opportunity to tell him about their relationship.





	Coming Clean

Hera quickly runs her fingers through Kanan’s hair as she walks behind him him, pulling his ponytail loose. He smiles, raising an eyebrow as he pauses cleaning the dishes to fix his hair.

“Need something?”

Kanan turns around to face her, and Hera nods.

“Actually, yeah. I’ve been... thinking about something.”

“And how dangerous is this something?”

Hera bites the corner of her lip, bobbing her head. “That depends, actually.”

Kanan frowns, drying his hands quickly before leaning back against the counter and folding his arms. “So what’s the plan?”

She tucks her datapad under her arm. “Well, you know that my dad is coming over in a week.”

Kanan nods. Cham had called the other night (interrupting some... alone time, Kanan remembered) to tell Hera he was coming to base soon to pick up supplies for the rebel cell on Ryloth, and Hera invited him to dinner on the _Ghost_ while he was there.

“I thought that maybe,” Hera continues, “we should tell him at dinner. About us.”

Kanan runs a hand over the back of his neck. “In front of everybody else?”

“We can send the rest of the crew to the cafeteria that night. So it’ll just be us and him.”

“Oh,” Kanan mumbles. “That’s... that’s better then.”

“Come on, love. We’ve been putting it off for so long, if we don’t do it now then we’ll never do it.”

Kanan shifts on his feet, and Hera brings a hand to rest on his arm. He sees her eyes pleading with him. He sighs.

“Fine. But if he stuns me again, I’m leaving.”

Hera chuckles, squeezing his arm gently. “Fair enough.”

She leans in, kissing him gently before pulling away, removing her hand from her arm. She returns to her datapad, humming as she walks away, and he hears her tapping away at it.

* * *

Hera drums her fingers against the table impatiently, waiting for her father to arrive. She was almost as anxious than she’d been when the crew had to meet with him in the first place. She’d never had a significant other before, and never told her father about one before.

She looks over to Kanan, who’s fidgety as well. He looks up to her.

“Hera-”

“You look fine, dear, I told you.”

Kanan nods, staring at the dish gruuvan shaal he’d made. Hera told him it was her dad’s favorite food, so after a bit of research he’d found a recipe that Hera said seemed to look right (although she had also nervously commented that she didn’t really know much about how to make it either).

The silence on the ship was deafening, with everyone else gone and Kanan and Hera both too lost in their thoughts to talk, so when they hear a knock they both jump. Hera smooths her clothes as she stands up.

“Ready?”

Kanan shakes his head. “I don’t know.”

She gives him a smile and then opens the door to let Cham in. She beams as he hugs her tight, and when they pull apart she sees him smiling back at her.

“I’m glad you invited me over.”

Hera nods. “Anytime, dad,” she leads him over to the table, where Kanan stands up and reaches over to him. Hera turns and nudges Cham.

“You remember Kanan, right?”

“Of course, of course.” Cham takes Kanan’s hand, shaking it before releasing it and looking at the table.

“Hera, this looks great, but I need to wash up.”

Hera directs him to the bathroom, and then she and Kanan both sit down. As soon as he’s away, she looks over at Kanan.

“See? It’s going well.”

“He just got here.”

“Still, it could be worse.”

Cham comes back and takes a seat across from them, grinning at Hera as he starts to get a serving of the gruvaan shaal.

“Did you remember this was my favorite?”

“Of course did.”

Kanan watches nervously as Cham takes a bite, Hera looking between the two, waiting for a reaction. Cham’s eyes light up.

“This is delicious,” Cham says, and Kanan feels the weight on his shoulders lifted, “Hera, did you make this?”

“Actually, Kanan did.”

Cham gives a nod in Kanan’s direction. “Well, you’re an excellent cook.”

Kanan swallows down the anxiety-induced lump in his throat. “Thank you, sir.”

All three start to dig into the food, and Hera can’t help but compliment Kanan on the food as well. Once it’s all gone, Cham had launched into a story about the Clone Wars. Kanan was listening, but Hera had heard the story about a hundred times before and was getting lost in her thoughts- specifically thoughts about the hardware updates she and Chopper could work on in the _Phantom_. She finds herself back into the present when she hears Kanan’s voice.

“I actually knew Master Windu.”

“Really?”

Kanan nods. “Yeah, I talked to him a few times.”

Cham smiles kindly. “He was a good man. It’s a shame what happened to him. To all of them.”

Kanan looks down, and Hera’s hand pats his thigh affectionately under the table. He doesn’t look at her or say anything, but he silently takes her hand in his. Cham looks at Kanan apologetically.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“It’s alright, really.”

Cham nods, and there’s a brief, awkward silence, broken only when Hera clears her throat.

“Dad, Kanan and I have to tell you something.”

Cham’s eyes dart between them suspiciously. “Alright...”

Hera exchanges a look with Kanan, and she squeezes his hand under the table. “I should’ve told you sooner, but... Kanan and I are together.”

Cham nods. “I know.”

Kanan raises an eyebrow. “You know?”

“I asked the boy- uh, Bridger.”

Hera didn’t notice her mouth had dropped open until she goes to talk. “Well that’s... that’s good, then. And you’re okay with it?”

Cham nods again, and then cracks a smile. “I’ll be honest, I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant.”

Kanan coughs, and Hera’s eyes widen. “No, no, I’m not pregnant. I promise. Definitely not pregnant.”

Cham nods, chuckling quietly. “Good to know, then.”

* * *

Hera hugs Cham at the door, smiling at him when they break the hug.

“Be safe, dad, promise?”

“Of course, Hera,” he looks over her shoulder. “Goodbye, Jarrus.”

Kanan waves at him quickly, and then Cham takes his leave. Hera turns around as soon as the door shuts, and Kanan buries his face in his hands. Hera shakes her head, chuckling.

“Relax, it could’ve gone worse.”

“I can’t believe Ezra told him.”

“It’s not like we tell anyone it’s a secret.”

Kanan sighs, but perks up when Hera wraps her arms over his shoulders. She smiles at him flirtily.

“Well on the bright side, we have the ship to ourselves.”

“The kids might come home.”

“Then we’ll just have to be fast.”

Kanan smiles back at her, and pulls her close with his arms around her waist, kissing her. They stay in the moment for a while, and it’s apparently too long, as the door opens.

They break apart, but they hear Zeb laughing at them as they both feel their faces heating up. Sabine laughs too.

“Hera, where’s your dad?”

Ezra snorts. “Maybe he never even came here, it was all a trick to get rid of us.”

Zeb, Sabine and Ezra all laugh as Hera rolls her eyes. “Very funny.”

Chopper rolls past all of them towards his charging station, “accidentally” banging into Kanan’s leg. Kanan winces, but Hera just sighs.

“Chopper has the right idea, how about we all go to bed?”

Sabine whispers something that makes Ezra and Zeb both laugh as they all head to their rooms. Once all the doors shut, Kanan puts his arm over Hera’s shoulders.

“Your room?”

Hera smiles coyly, and nods.

“Sounds good to me.”  



End file.
